


A Date

by MadameBizarre



Category: Duck Avenger, PKNA - Paperinik New Adventures, Pikappa - Fandom, The duck avenger - Fandom, paperinik, pk2
Genre: F/F, This ship could work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 18:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4190334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBizarre/pseuds/MadameBizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which two women go out on separate, but similarly, ill-planned blind dates, and by the end of the night, find a better dinner partner in one another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thinking of a good ship for Birgit Q started with an OC that did not exactly hit the mark, but was well thought out between me and my companion, and when I ended up suggesting we put the two most badass Earth women together, there was no objections. It ended up with this pairing that is actually really good together, because Mary Ann is a caring woman to those she loves most, and Birgit could use some love in her life (especially now that it has been turned upside by Everett Ducklair), and of course there is the drama that is Mary Ann being a PBI agent and Birgit, who could be a PBI agent if she wanted to, who also wants to exact vengeance at any costs against Ducklair -- even if it breaks the law.
> 
> But have this for now

    Whatever in the universe had convinced Mary Ann that going on a blind date was a good idea (especially a blind date put together by Ziggy!) it would have had to been pretty fucking amazing. How she could have been so shortsighted suddenly to her brother’s plans was beyond her. Perhaps being away for fifteen years had made her forget the sheer oddness that was her brother and his eccentric ideas, or maybe those years abroad had made her soft, even needy for…a connection.

She had been alone for the most part of her missions, and that had given her too much time to think on her life. The fact that her last few relationships had gone wrong, that she had given up on trying to find the right partner, and the realization that, deep down, she truly wanted to find that special someone to curl up on the couch with and watch movies with.

 _“It was not that lonely.”_ She kept herself from visibly showing her displeasure, less her date start to question her. He was rambling off like a madman about something, but Mary Ann found no interest whatsoever in his words, and when she tried to voice her own opinion, he ran her words over.

 _“Ziggy sure as hell knows how to pick’em.”_ This was not so much Ziggy’s choice man, in actuality, but he _had_ convinced his sister to join a dating site, then proceeded to choose at random one of her matches. It just went to show that she shouldn’t be dating on a free matchmaking website.

 _“For just another thirty dollars, I could probably be on a date with a decent person.”_ She sighed and continued to lay her chin in her hand. It could have been worst?

“My wife will love you, Mar--”

“Wife?” She quickly perked up with wide eyes.

“Yes, she was going quite bored and asked me to find us something new. So I--”

“Nuh-uh-uh-uh, stop right there and let me tell how wrong that sentence was, okay?”

Finally, he shut up.

* * *

 

    The choice of restaurant was the finest with a strict dress code and only wine to serve with the gourmet dishes. The lighting was dimmed to the point where only the single candle illuminating the table allowed the diners to see one another. Everything was a lovely scarlet hue, and if she were not on a disgusting date with this man, Birgit Q would have been enjoying herself.

She sat politely with both her hands together on the table and her eyes set on her date as he sat there….doing nothing….his own eyes gazing around with the most peculiar look he must have thought was…. _alluring._

 _“This man thinks himself a silent charmer. How annoying.”_ It sure as hell was not working on her.

Birgit was aware how much of a bad idea it was to agree to a blind date set up by her friend, even if said friend was one of her most trusted companions., but strangely Birgit decided to ignore her better judgement and allowed her comrade to put the whole event together.

Maybe it was because she wanted to contradict her friend’s words which ran loud in her head now:

_“All you do is work, Birgit. Ever since you got laid off by that big company, you’ve done nothing but….I don’t know, mope? You haven’t been the same -- you need a night out! Get you back to the Birgit we know and love.”_

Not the same? Birgit _was_ the same. Her loss of that damned job by that lying bastard Ducklair and his weak drone had not changed her. The job meant nothing to her….or so she told herself.

_“Then why the hell are you trying to get vengeance? You are far more respectful person than Ducklair -- so why do you think on that past with so much emotion…..”_

Betrayal was a disgusting feeling.

When the waitress came to their table and asked what she could get them, Birgit could not stand it any longer. She stood, smoothed out any wrinkles in her nice dress, and looked to her date’s curious face.

“This was a horrible idea, and in this half-hour of waiting for service, watching you act so full of yourself in silence, I have finally decided you are not the right guy for me. Sorry for wasting your time, let’s not put down a bill neither of us wants to pay.”

Birgit then took her clutch purse and walked away from the table, leaving a confused waitress and an upset man in her wake.

Before she could make it to the door, though, she found herself stopping and watching from afar as a spat was had.

“Listen here honey--”

“Oh, oh my god, don’t you dare call me _honey_ , I will break your nose the next time you do.” The woman’s voice was full of disgust and control. An authoritative tone that obviously was put to use many times.

“I see this was a mistake.” The man stood and frowned.

“You see? I _know_ this was a mistake! What in the hell was I thinking coming on a date with a guy whose username is LadyKiller667?” The woman then threw her napkin at the man. “Leave, now!”

With a shocked expression the man turned his back to her and left, leaving the woman at the table to sigh.

Birgit watched as the manager, a man in a tight suit, began to approach the woman, most likely to ask her to leave, and she quickly strode over just in time to hear him speak.

“Ma’am, I’m sorry but you have caused quite a scene and I must ask you to leave.”

Before Mary Ann could say a word, another woman’s voice piped in. The newcomer was tall, with a black dress that revealed her strong back -- the only view Mary Ann had. The contour of her backbone jutted out against her light skin, and her spine seemed to go on forever until her legs began their similar descent. And aside from the woman’s obvious purple hair, Mary Ann found herself in awe at the strong muscles that bulged in the woman’s arms and calves. If she were not a trained secretive-agent, Mary Ann mused she would have been afraid of such an intimidating woman.

With a graceful lift of her arm, the woman calmed the manager down: “Don’t worry, I will be dining with her. I promise you we will behave.” And then she turned her cheek to wink at Mary Ann, a kind gesture amplified by the beauty mark under her eye. the man nodded, then went on his way.

Mary Ann was thankful to avoid yet another scene with a man. She let the woman sit, then pressed her face with both hands, leaning her elbows onto the table.

“Thank you for that -- I don’t think I would have kept calm if he were to kick me out.” She murmured.

“I can sympathize, especially tonight. I broke a date off only a few minutes ago -- the man was simply too full of himself.” Birgit’s clutch rested on her lap as her fingers stapled together under her chin.

She eyed the woman, now able to see her for who she was by what little lighting the candle provided. Her skin seemed shine in the small flame, it’s color rippling from a rich henna in front of the candlelight, to a deep bronze as the perimeter of light stopped. Her bare shoulders were barely visible in the darkness, but Birgit could tell her dark, frizzy, hair was gently curled around her neck, even falling onto her white dress. There was nothing too eye-catching about this woman (though her wild hair was stupendous), until Birgit’s trained eyes caught the woman’s arms which, though gentle, flexed with muscles. A fellow gym-goer.

“I’m sorry, my name is Birgit. Birgit Q.” She then outstretched her arm to the other woman.

With a hard grip and satisfying shake from the both of them, the woman introduced herself: “My name is Mary Ann Flagstarr. If you like, you may stay...though, I don’t feel too up for that myself, now that the night’s ruined.”

“Nonsense, the night is still young, and we have each other.” Birgit stopped a waitress with a raise of her hand, then ordered an expensive bottle of wine; the waitress was the same from her last table moments ago, and she went off to fetch it.

Mary Ann lifted her face up to meet the other woman’s gaze, and she found herself smiling handsomely at the smirk that greeted her from across the table. This woman was proving to be amusing, and she was right, it was a bit too early to turn in --- plus, Ziggy would be awaiting her at home, wanting to know what happened on her date. He was in for a shocker when she told him her date changed into a purple haired amazon.

Birgit on the other hand had no real clue as to why she was so willing to spend the remainder of her night with this woman. She could once again hear her friend’s words in her head, but now Birgit could still prove their truth false and truly admit she had enjoyed her night. Mary Ann was someone she knew nothing about, and who seemed quite interesting; anyone who had the bravery to cause a scene and embarrass a man in public was worthy of Birgit’s time. Birgit deserved a nice night, and she’d be damned if some man was going to ruin her, or another woman’s.

With their wine glasses filled with a red 1994 Musigny, Mary Ann and Birgit clinked their glasses together.

“So tell me, Mary, what is your line of work?” The purple-haired woman took a sip with one hand as her other held the menu.

“I suppose the safest answer would be a cop, it’s quite an exciting career. And you?”

“I believe ‘Could-Be-Cop’ is appropriate, but I always had a love for businesses and dominating the stock market.”

Mary Ann grinned, setting her glass down. “Let’s not beat around the bush, Birgit -- what gym do you work out at and how much can you lift?”

Birgit smirked, her eyes twinkling with delight. “I like you.”

 


End file.
